1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of electronic devices having microchannel plates (MCPs), and more particularly to methods of bonding a microchannel plate (MCP) to a dielectric insulator.
2. Background Art
Known types of MCPs are typically made from a resistive glass that is coated on each side with a conductive material. A high voltage can then be applied across the electrodes to facilitate electron amplification.
Conventional MCPs frequently may be sandwiched between two electrodes (an input and an output) that are separated by a ceramic shim. This known design “hides” the input surface of the MCP and does not allow for interfacing with the spacer.
The present invention permits interfacing MCPs with a bonded spacer formed from a dielectric insulator.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.